Mundo de Personalidades
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: Uma entrevista pode mudar a carreira de Higurashi Kagome. E tudo isso graças ao bem sucedido Taisho InuYasha. Conseguirá o hanyou, mudar a sua vida também?IK
1. Prologo

**Uma entrevista pode mudar a carreira de Higurashi Kagome. E tudo isso graças ao bem sucedido Taisho InuYasha. Coneguirá o hanyou, mudar a sua vida também?**

**Mundo de personalidades**

**Prólogo.**

Ir para a cama e sozinho.

Aquele pensamento era tão tentador que era suficiente para fazer Taisho InuYasha sorrir.

Dormir sozinho era quase uma contradição no que diz respeito a ele. Ao menos de acordo com os jornalistas, que seguiam cada um de seus passos, noticiando cada aspecto da sua vida profissional enquanto buscavam um furo sobre a sua vida particular, fato que Taisho não achava exatamente divertido.

Tomando um gole de café bem forte, InuYasha torceu o nariz.

Mal dormira nessas 36 horas. Atravessara vários fusos horários, e ingeria cafeína o suficiente para elevar, e muito, as ações do grão de café. O dia prometia ser muito longo; tudo o que queria era fechar os olhos em vez de encarar jornalistas, com os quais vivia uma verdadeira relação de amor e ódio.

Uma batida rápida o afastou dos próprios pensamentos. Recostou-se enquanto Kikyou, sua assistente pessoal, entrava na sala com um sorriso característico, exibindo mais do que devia os seios e as coxas, inclinando-se para lhe entregar uma lista.

- Bem, parece que hoje é o seu dia de sorte.

- Queria que você me dissesse isso há 36 horas atrás. – Retucou Inuyasha. Seu dia começou cedo do outro lado do hemisfério, depois teve que viajar para Cingapura e Enfim voltar para o Japão. Sentia o seu relógio biológico completamente desordenado.

A ultima coisa que queria ter era um monte de entrevistas. Mas, verificando a lista e vendo os nomes riscados com caneta vermelha, InuYasha quase sorriu.

- Vai haver uma eleição. Ao menos, é o que todos comentam. – Kikyou explicou – Todos cancelaram a entrevista e voaram para Paris, ansiosos para conseguir um furo...

- O que significa que finalmente poderei dormir.

Os cancelamentos não ofenderam Inuyasha nem um pouco. NA verdade, sentia um alivio imensurável.

Ergueu-se e alongou-se. Mas parou ao ver Kikyou balançando a cabeça.

- Ainda não. O _Tókio News_, enviou um substituto.

Examinando a lista novamente, InuYasha franziu a testa.

- Por que razão, Higurashi Kagome quer me entrevistar?

- Você a conhece? – Kikyou perguntou com a surpresa evidente na voz. – Não sei porque, mas não consigo imaginar você lendo as reportagens dela.

- Ela é boa no que faz. – Kikyou torceu o nariz.

- Se quer saber, acho que estão fazendo muito barulho por nada.

- _"Não pedi a sua opinião". _– Tentou a dizer. Estava muito cansado pelas sucessivas viagens.

As conversas com Kikyou estavam se tornando inacabáveis, gerando até algumas pequenas discurssões.

InuYasha se perguntava, pra onde fora parar a mulher que contratara como assistente? Onde estava a profissional eficiente que organizava a sua agenda sem mal emitir um murmúrio? A mulher que parecera orgulhosa quando comentara sobre o anel de noivado, ficando corada quando o noivo foi buscá-la?

- Quero dizer... Apesar de todos os comentários, não há nada de muito profundo nas matérias dela. É como se nunca explorasse a fundo o que as celebridades têm a dizer. Não há nada de interessante nas matérias dela.

InuYasha reprimiu um sorriso cansado. Se Kikyou não compreendia o que Higurashi Kagome escrevia tão bem, não seria ele que lhe mostraria.

Higurashi Kagome era fantástica no que fazia.

Nos poucos meses que escrevia para o jornal, conseguiu um grupo fiel de leitores. Na opinião não tão modesta de Inuyasha, ela estava a pá de todos os fatos. O trabalho dela era uma estranha mistura de cinismo e compaixão.

- Por que ela quer me entrevistar? – Perguntou novamente. Is se punir mentalmente, pois todos os jornalistas daquele lado do mundo, queria entrevistá-lo. Mas o caso era que não se encaixava no quadro de celebridades que a mesma era acostumada a trabalhar. – Afinal de contas, não uso um penteado estranho, não tenho piercings por todo o corpo, e como três refeições por dia. Acho melhor saber por que deixaria que ela me entrevistasse.

- InuYasha, não seja estúpido. Você está na mídia constantemente. E na maioria das vezes, por razoes erradas, que aflige os bons costumes de muitas famílias. Por exemplo,só no início dessa semana, você teve aquele caso com a atriz, e mais aquele com a modelo, e aind-

- Definitivamente, não sou nenhum santo. – InuYasha a cortou de modo enfático.

Na verdade, discutir a sua vida sexual com Kikyou não parecia uma boa idéia.

- Isso foi irrelevante. – Ele disse a vendo cruzar as pernas para o outro lado.

- Eu sei. Mas você sabe como a imprensa é quando coloca as garras de fora. E devo acrescentar que você não tem sido exatamanete o queridinho dos jornalistas.

- E não sou mesmo. – InuYasha disse com um tom de advertência na voz.

Kikyou limpou a garganta.

- Lembra que na última reunião de diretores, você disse que mostraria para a mídia o seu lado mais brando.

- Esse lado não existe Kikyou. – ele deu de ombros. – Sou o que sou.

- Não concordo. – baixando a cabeça, ela encarou os olhos dele. Afastou o cabelo com a mão esquerda. InuYasha sentiu um baque súbito, pela primeira vez, não notou a falta do anel de noivado. – Você foi tão gentil comigo quando eu terminei com o Onigumo.

- Não sabia que tinham terminado. – InuYasha sorriu de modo vago, vendo com certo tédio e horror o sorriso que ela lhe dirigia. Sentiu uma sutil mudança no clima do ambiente. Coisas que poucos homens perceberiam.

- Terminamos há poucas semanas, sofri muito na época, mas acho que estou começando a me recuperar. – continuou a encará-lo de maneira ousada. – Porque você não vem jantar comigo em casa? Tenho certeza de que você não quer cozinhar e não suporta mais ter que entrar em um restaurante.

- Obrigada mais não. – InuYasha recusou a oferta. Ciente de que não tinha fome e de que não se importaria de encontrar Miroku novamente para jantar. – Só preciso ir para a cama!

Ao ouvir aquela palavra, um breve sorriso surgiu nos lábios brilhantes e convidativos de Kikyou, e continuou a encará-lo. InuYasha sabia exatamente qual seria o cardápio. Se aceitasse o convite dela, não aproveitariam nada do jantar, iriam diretamente para a sobremesa.

Observando-a a baixar a cabeça enquanto ele pegava a caneta, InuYasha se consolava por recusar a oferta tão tentadora. Estava prestando um grande favor pra ela. Sabia que se fosse para a cama com ela, provavelmente teria que demiti-la.

- Mande a Higurashi entrar assim que chegar. – completou a ordem com um tom firme. – E depois disso pode ir para casa.

- Não me importo de esperar. – Kikyou insistiu, mas InuYasha era decidido.

- Vá para casa Kikyou, - Não suavizou a recusa com um sorriso, nem mesmo tirou os olhos dos papeis que examinava. Não queria deixar meias mensagens no ar. – Vejo você na semana que vem em Himeji.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oieee!!! Como vão meus fofulets???**

**Eh, eu novamente, não tive o q fazer e decidi iniciar uma nova fic.**

**Bem, antes que me matem pelo prólogo EXTREMAMENTE curto, ou que me cobrem atualizações de CPP, quero comunicá-los algo importante.**

**- Bem, eu estava toda feliz, pq eu fiz de novo akela promessas de só entrar na net quando atualizasse o capítulo, mas não sei se foi uma praga por ter descumprido a maldita promessa, eu simplesmente sei q ocorreu um maldito apagão 'unicamente' no meu prédio e computador ficou só no negocinho q sustentar qndo falta a energia, naquele exato momento, eu estava mandando uma review para a Angel- chan e para a Dark-sama, e avisei q iria sair, logo depois de enviar a review, o computador desligou. Bem, pra mim, estava tudo bem... Mas quando eu tornei a ligarador deu o pc, depois da queda de Luz, o meu computador deu um negochinho q pedia para formatar o meu HD... Bem, vcs já devem imaginar o deve ter acontecido... Mas nem tudo está perdido (só as 10 páginas de capítulos que estavam prontas), TALVEZ haja esperança... Amanhã, é o meu aniversário (eh... 16 anos, estou ficando velha...) e graças a deus, vou largar o play 2 q eu ganhei do meu primo e vou alugar o cérebro dele por uns instantinhos... juntá-lo com o meu e TENTAR recuperar SÓ o capítulo. Fora isso, posso formatar todo o resto.**

**Se eu conseguir recuperar, eu posto, caso contrário, eu vou demorar um pouquinho para reescrever... pq a raiva ainda não passou e eu ainda espero ansiosamente o cara da companhia elétrica aparecer, esperar ele subir aquela escadinha pra torturá-lo um pouquinho... bem... quro no mínimo deixá-lo pendurado. E alem de tudo, fritá-lo lentamente e por para a minha poodle comer...**

**Deixem comigo q eu consigo exterminá-lo de uma maneira nada amistosa...**

**Bem, espero a compreensão de todos, e que esperem a aparição da Kagome aqui. Vai ser no próximo capítulo. Espero q tenham gostado e queria saber se eu continuo...**

**Bem... bjinhus pra todos, e me perdoem pelos –freqüentes- possíveis erros ortográficos, e prometo um capítulo bem maior da próxima vez.**

**Combinado?**

**Eu combinado? Eu continuo? o??**


	2. Capítulo I: Aconteceu por acidente

**Uma entrevista pode mudar a carreira de Higurashi Kagome. E tudo isso graças ao bem sucedido Taisho InuYasha. Conseguirá o hanyou, mudar a sua vida também?**

**Mundo de personalidades**

**Capítulo I: Aconteceu por acidente.**

Enviar.

Os dedos de Kagome pairavam sobre o teclado, e então decidiu se afastar.

Correu para o banheiro e absorveu a deliciosa fragrância de lavanda. Parte do seu ritual das sextas feiras.

Nas sextas, ela lia o seu artigo da maneira mais objetiva possível,após isso, repetia-o para si mesma, anotando mentalmente a pontuação devida. Depois saia de casa e ia direto para a padaria na esquina do quarteirão, comprava um café extra forte, levava a suas roupas para a lavanderia e retornava para a casa.

Corrigia os possíveis erros no artigo, enviava o arquivo pela Internet e entrava na refrescante banheira do seu quarto. Sempre com fragrâncias relaxantes.

O artigo ainda estaria no prazo se chegasse antes da cinco, e poderia aproveitar o tempo que ainda restava para relaxar. Precisava tanto daquele banho depois do sangue, suor, das lágrimas, que entregou naquele artigo, que seria enviado para o seu editor Naraku. Queria esquecer os horrores que passara naquela semana.

É claro que entrevistar celebridades, comer em restaurantes fabulosos, e ainda ser paga para fazer tudo isso, parecia ser um sonho. Talvez nem tanto como para Kagome. Esse era um meio para alcançar o seu verdadeiro objetivo.

Kagome Foi contratada como freelancer, por um jornal, e durante nove meses, ainda teria aquele emprego. Tudo graças a licença maternidade de uma grande mulher.

Kagome aceitou o trabalho com o único propósito de formar um nome e conquistar uma vaga permanente na ala de negócios. Talvez algum dia conseguisse um grande furo empresarial, como algum acordo.

Talvez conseguisse a aprovação da mãe.

Mas ate ali, nada realmente acontecera.. Naraku disse que estava conversando com uns figurões, quando entregou a ultima tarefa da semana. Mas a licença maternidade estava chegando ao fim, e Kagome ficava muito ansiosa.

Não só pela falta de novidades quanto a sua vaga na área de negócios, mas também porque estava começando a gostar do seu atual trabalho.

Fechando os olhos, Kagome liberou o ar que prendera inconscientemente nos seus pulmões. Sua mãe, apesar de lhe dar tanto apoio, não gostava do que ela fazia. Ela era a mulher mais compreensível do mundo, no ponto de ficar calada e não comentar, para a felicidade da própria filha. A mãe de Kagome há muito já percebia que a filha não almejava o mesmo que ela.

Com a espuma da banheira na borda, Kagome saiu do banho e voltar para a sala, que servia também como escritório. Pos o seu CD favorito, e finalmente começou a relaxar.

Pegou o seu horóscopo e começou a ler, enquanto voltava para o banheiro para retirar o óleo do corpo. Mas antes de voltar ao local, enviou o arquivo pela Internet e correu novamente para o banheiro. Escorou-se na porta enquanto terminava de ler o horóscopo.

"_**Um momento muito favorável está para chegar. Esteja pronto para aceitar mudanças, deixar as preocupações de lado e aceitar as ofertas tentadoras. Permita que o romance tome conta de sua vida".**_

A astróloga devia ter errado daquela vez.

Olhando para a capa, Kagome reconheceu o rosto de Kouga, o famoso, ator, saindo de um restaurante com uma mulher firmemente agarrada nos braços dele. Mal conseguia imaginar, que seis messes atrás, era ela quem estava ali, de braços dados com ele.

Há seis meses atrás, essa previsão estaria certíssima. O convite para sair com Kouga foi totalmente inesperado, Tinha sido completamente tola e ingênua.

Jogou a revista longe. Mas mesmo assim, sentia que os olhos dele estavam sobre si. E passou observar de longe, a figura da revista se deformar por causa da água.

Mas algo dentro dela, dizia que devirá ir para a sala. Que algo que não esperava estava acontecendo. Ela seguiu o seu pressentimento, e quase chorou ao ver o que acontecia.

- NÃO!!!

Seu desespero foi inaudível quando se enrolava na toalha, via a tela do seu computador, alertar algo que não entendia. E faltavam vinte minutos para as cinco.

Kagome só imaginava a cara de Naraku, enquanto ligava para o técnico. E o imbecil lhe dava uma desculpa esfarrapada que não tinha jeito. Que aquele era um vírus que estava acontecendo com muitos, e a única forma era apagar tudo.

Kagome desligou na cara do técnico e começou a pensar em uma solução para o seu problema.

Kagome já podia ver a sobrancelha de Naraku erguida, enquanto falava que não tinha problema. Mas assim que saísse de lá, ele ligaria para sabre quando a licença maternidade acabaria.

Um gemido de horror saiu da boca de Kagome enquanto tentava, uma ultima vez, inutilmente apertar qualquer botão do teclado, e via vários quadrinhos em branco preencher a tela.

Passando os dedos para o cabelo cheio de óleo aromático, Kagome pedia forcas para conseguir o que planejava.

- Por favor... Essa é a minha ultima esperança!

Correu para o quarto. Fazendo uma busca pelo guarda-roupa, amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter deixado todos os terninhos na lavanderia. Kagome pegou um jeans que usava nos fins de semana e vestiu o corpo molhado com um transparente Top lilás, que ficaria muito mais apresentável com um sutiã.

Correu para a rua, tomou um táxi, passou o pente pelos cabelos oleosos, enquanto ameaçava o motorista para ir mais rápido.

Estava prestes a entregar o Cd e sumir dali antes que a vissem vestida daquela maneira, mas...

- Kagome! Graças a Deus que você esta aqui!

Eri nunca pareceu tão feliz por vê-la.

- Mas eu só atrasei dez minutos... – Kagome olhou para o seu relógio. – Sei que geralmente entrego no prazo, mas...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Disse Eri, para o desepero de Kagome, colocando o Cd dentro de um gaveta. – Ouviu o noticiário?

- Noticiário?

- Sim! Vai haver uma eleição. Sexta feira é um péssimo dia, mais fazer o que?

Kagome estava feliz! Aquela é a sua grande chance, mas foi trazida a realidade por Eri.

- E os mais competentes já foram chamados.

- Ah... Sim, que ótimo não?...

- Kagome! – Naraku, seu editor, a chamava do outro lado da recepção. – Bankotsu foi para a França...

- Fiquei sabendo... ¬¬ – Enquanto Naraku decidiu que a ligação era mais importante, ele lhe estendeu uma pasta.

Abriu para saber do que se tratava.

InuYasha Taisho.

Aquele rosto insondável, parecia encará-la. A curvatura cruel dos lábios a desafiavam, os olhos dourados, lhe penetravam, e a franja caia muito bem no rosto, a fotografia pegava um ângulo bastante elegante daquele homem. A foto parecia que seria para um calendário esportivo, se não exalasse superioridade ao falar no celular, e mostrasse riqueza num pouquinho que exibia do terno.

- Bankotsu tinha um entrevista com ele de 15 minutos.

- Quando

- Em vinte minutos. Você é a substituta.

- Eu???

Naraku assentiu com a cabeça

- Você vai se sair muito bem Kagome. Como sempre. Você os faz mostrar a realidade. Assim como fez com o Kouga. Embora Bankotsu seja bom, ele jamais faria o mesmo ângulo que você.

- Que ângulo você quer? – Perguntou fria. Não gostava de tocar naquele assunto.

- O homem por trás dos milhões. O que faz aquele coração de gelo bater...

- Nada?- respondeu ela mexendo casualmente os ombros.

- Deixe de brincadeiras. Ele vai nos render uma grande historia. E você seria perfeita para abrir caminho. Por isso vou guardar paginas centrais.

- Paginas centrais?

- Sim. Consegue fazer isso?

- Claro!!!! Mas que historia vai surgir? Ele vai se dar bem nas negociações?

- Oh não... é algo muito melhor que isso... Confie em mim...

Naraku a empurrava para fora da recepção, tentou dizer algo mas Naraku a impedia.

- Espere, eu preciso trocar de roupa.

- Não há tempo para isso. – Reparou no que ela vestia. – Francamente Higurashi, esperava mais de você.

Ela ficou com raiva. Oras! Não esperava ter que fazer uma entrevista.

- Eu só tinha vindo para entregar o meu artigo...

- Agora você vai ter que ir do jeito que está.

Kagome abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas Naraku a jogou Num táxi e ele prontamente deu a partida.

Kagome, se arrumando na parte de trás, começou a ver o que continha na fina pasta. Mas lá só haviam fatos e números.

Suspirou...

- Dificilmente vou conseguir alguma coisa em 15 minutos...

Pesquisa meticulosa era o forte de Kagome. Conseguia arrancar coisas impressionantes...

Com a pasta em seu colo, analisava a ficha do homem. Pelo o que percebia, ele não perdia de vista, um iene da sua fortuna. Era tudo o que podia concluir. Aquela pasta só explorava os números.

E não poderia explorar nada das revistas de fofocas. Como queria explorar um ângulo, se ele não tinha nenhum?

Ainda por cima, estava num táxi que cruzava a cidade numa velocidade espantosa. Não tinha como aproveitar nada.

Pagando o taxista, Kagome só acreditou que realmente estava ali por que se via refletida nas vidraças negras daquele prédio.

Pensou por mil vezes em correr para uma loja e comprar algo mais apresentável, mas não tinha tempo para isso.

Kagome se consolou, pensando que tudo daria certo, enquanto mostrava a identidade para a funcionaria imaculadamente vestida, que lhe indicou um elevador, fora da recepção. Então mostrou a identidade novamente para um homem que tinha mais músculos do que outra coisa, e nem se atreveu a conversar enquanto o elevador subia em direção ao seu entrevistado.

- Senhorita Higurashi

A mulher se apresentou como Kikyou, o sorriso emoldurado pelos lábios brilhantes. E nada poderia esconder a ruga de surpresa por ver a figura descomposta surgindo no escritório.

- O senhor Taisho a aguarda. Deixe-me avisá-lo da sua chegada. – pegando o fone, falou em voz baixa, obviamente se dirigindo a InuYasha. – Bem, se acha melhor... – ela continuo murmurando no fone. – De qualquer forma, nos vemos em Himeji. Faça uma boa viagem. Você pode entrar.

- Obrigada, mas eu poderia usar o banheiro antes?

- Claro.

Ate o banheiro era magnífico. Todo em mármore, sabonetes líquidos, hidratantes caros, e um enorme espelho. Então ela tentou secar os cabelos com o secador de mãos, mas o forte cheiro de lavanda, não saiam dela. Era melhor colocar um sorriso, e esperar o melhor.

Voltou para a recepção e viu Kikyou vestir o casaco relutante, provavelmente relutante por ter que deixar o chefe nas mãos de outra. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Adentrou no cômodo, com a postura que estaria se estivesse bem vestida, tentando parecer animada.

- Senhor Taisho Sou Higurashi Kagome. – Estava com a mão estendida, como ensaiara no táxi, e seus olhos examinaram a sala rapidamente.

Os olhos se arregalaram com a cena no sofá negro.

InuYasha Taisho, o magnata, estava...

- Dormindo?

O que complicava ainda mais para Kagome, era que ele parecia estonteante... Os lábios entreabertos, parecendo estranhamente relaxado, a gravata afrouxada, e a blusa social, prestes a sair da calça, presa por um cinto caro.

Sentiu um desejo quase instintivo em tocá-lo. Mas recuou. Beijar ele não era a solução. Ele não acordaria pensando que tinha achado a sua princesa, ainda mais quando ela estava com aquelas roupas!

Balançando a cabeça com forca, afastou tais pensamentos. Não sabia o que fazer.

Sacudir ele talvez?

Entrar novamente na sala?

Mas Kagome começou a ficar irritada.

- Por que eu facilitaria as coisas pra ele?

Por que ela ficava embaraçada, enquanto que era para que InuYasha Taisho ficasse constrangido? Apostava que se fosse Bankotsu entrevista–lo, ele ao menos teria a decência de esperar acordado.

Ela o momento mais importante da sua carreira e o maldito estava dormindo? Ele a considerava uma novata!

- Sr. TAISHO!!! – Kagome falou alto, controlando as lagrimas. – Sr. TAISHO!!!

Ele acordou, revelando os lindos olhos dourados, que a encararam fixamente, dando inicio a uma sensação que não sabia descrever.

- Sinto muito. Devo ter cochilado. – ele disse. Mas não parecia tão arrependido assim...

- Oh, o senhor não "cochilou" – Kagome retrucou, não podendo conter a irritação na voz. – O senhor estava dormindo profundamente. Estava roncando, enquanto na verdade, deveria estar participando de uma entrevista.

- Não ronco. – disse calmamente. Arrumando a camisa e esticando as pernas longas. – Se você tivesse chegado na hora certa, já teríamos terminado. E se tivesse chego na hora, posso afirmar senhorita Higurashi, que estaria acordado.

Kagome passou os dedos pelos próprios cabelos, as bochechas pálidas, corando a sentir os fios oleosos, sentindo o desprezo velado no olhar dele, que a examinava da cabeça aos pés.

Ate Naraku falou que estava mal vestida. Mas ao passar pelos olhos de InuYasha era diferente. Ele provavelmente estava analisando as unhas dos pés com um esmalte brilhante, em sandálias pratas, com um jeans desbotado, e o top transparente que trajava.

- Sua entrevista era as cinco. E já são quase cinco e vinte.

Ela sabia que devia desculpas. Era obvio que devia, ate mesmo por que Taisho não era o primeiro entrevistado que se comportava de uma forma abominável.

Por que estava agindo daquela maneira? Era melhor salvar o que podia.

- Sei que despreza jornalistas senhor Taisho, - segurando a biografia dele com as mãos tremulas, tentava manter o olhar fixo nele. – E sei muito bem que estaria me gabando por pensar que desfrutasse de 15 minutos da minha companhia o deixasse ansioso. Mas essa oportunidade é muito importante para mim. Portanto, encontrá-lo dormindo profundamente... – Ela tentava ser eloqüente. Mas ao invés disso, usou as piores palavras que lhe vieram à mente. – Isso foi muito rude!

- Não estava dormindo profundamente. – Disse calmo, diferente dela. – Engraçado dizer isso, por que eu estava achando a mesma coisa. – lançou um sorriso familiarmente cruel. – Estava pensando em como foi rude por parte do jornal, cancelar a entrevista e em cima da hora, enviar uma substituta, sem ter a cortesia de me consultar.

- Sua assistente aprovou – Kagome começou, mas InuYasha a interrompeu.

- Sim, é verdade. Embora, ela esperasse alguém pelo menos alguém mais condizente.

- Você esperava alguém com renome?

- Não. Absolutamente, sabia que a entrevista seria feita por você.

- Então por que..? – ela tentou se expressar... mas ele sorriu vitorioso por saber que ela viu que estava errada.

- Rude. – repetiu lentamente, ele parecia analisar. – Ficou tão ofendida assim por eu estar deitado no sofá? – ele não esperou pela resposta. – Talvez essa palavra tenha significados diferentes para nos dois. Ser rude, é chegar no meu escritório com o cabelo molhado e vestida desse jeito. Rude é chegar aqui completamente despreparada...

- Como pode dizer que não vim preparada? Eu tenho uma lista de... – Mas InuYasha a interrompeu pegando o jornal em cima da mesa e sacudindo no rosto dela.

- Se você lesse o próprio jornal, saberia que eu mal dormi nas ultimas 36 horas. Que antes de ir para Cingapura, fiz uma viagem enorme para o outro lado do planeta. Fechando um acordo que trata de milhões de empregos para o país.

- Eu sei sobre o acordo que esta negociando. – Respondeu Kagome. – Na verdade, estou monitorando de perto tudo isso. Sei que dentro de poucas semanas você espera...

- Eu trabalho rápido senhorita Higurashi. Se fosse mais profissional desde o inicio, seria a primeira a saber que... – Ele se interrompeu, enquanto que Kagome observou um tanto incrédula, que InuYasha parecia atrapalhado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que quase revelara.

- Então o negocio vai se concretizar? – a voz parecia mais um sussurro, os olhos castanhos se arregalando com a surpresa. – Conseguiu obter sucesso?

InuYasha não acreditara que forneceu uma informação tão importante para ela. Já estava embaraçado por ter sido pego dormindo, e agora relaxara pela segunda vez. Estava sempre alerta, mas bastou um momento na presença daquela mulher para vacilar. Tinha que retirá-la dali o mais rápido possível.

- Se repetir uma única palavra do que acabei de dizer, será processada.

InuYasha viu-se recuperando o poder que havia perdido momentaneamente, e observou o rosto dela ficar pálido.

- Acho que deve sair agora.

Kagome tentou abrir a boca para argumentar, mas a fechou novamente, talvez percebendo que seria inútil. InuYasha respirou aliviado quando ela se dirigiu ate a porta sem fazer mais estardalhaço.

Ele teria certeza que aquela discussão desconfortável teria realmente terminado, se ela não tivesse voltado para ele novamente. Porque ela não podia entregar os pontos e ir embora?

- Sinto muito. – Kagome disse tranqüila.

Para Kagome, o pedido de desculpas veio de maneira inesperada, mas sincera. Ela só queria sair e bater a porta na cara daquele homem insuportável. Mas tinha que ser honesta consigo mesma e aceitar que estava direcionando a sua raiva para outra pessoa, enquanto ela foi a responsável por arruinar aquela chance. Segurava as lagrimas com firmeza, querendo sair dali com um pouco de dignidade que lhe restava, e balançou a cabeça em um sinal de derrota.

- Eu fui tremendamente rude, e a verdade é que nem sei a razão disso tudo. O senhor tem razão. Sai diretamente do banho, e estou completamente mal vestida. Tirei o telefone do gancho por que estava trabalhando em um artigo importante. – Kagome deu um riso seco – Bem, parecia importante naquele momento. Então o meu computador pegou um vírus.

A voz dela desapareceu. InuYasha Taisho não precisava de detalhes da sua vida. Só queria um pedido de desculpas para inflar ainda mais o seu ego.

- Só descobri as cinco horas que teria de entrevistá-lo, senhor Taisho. Por isso, precisei de cada minuto para pesquisar sobre você e apareci vestida dessa maneira. Não tinha o direito de chegar aqui e fazer acusações. Eu só fiquei...

- Ficou o que?

- Descontrolada. – Kagome mordeu os lábios. – Geralmente sou muito organizada, e me orgulho de estar sempre preparada, mas quando soube que teria de entrevistar o senhor, eu entrei em pânico. Eu estava tentado trabalhar na área de negócios. Se tivesse aproveitado a chance, esse seria o meu passaporte. – Forçando um sorriso corajoso, ela estendeu a mão – Já tomei muito do seu tempo. Mais uma vez, me desculpe por isso.

A expressão se suavizou e por um momento ela pensou que ele reconsideraria tudo e dissesse que estava disposto a fazer a entrevista. Mas aquela tênue esperança foi desfeita quando a mão de InuYasha envolveu a dela.

- O que vai dizer? Digo, o que vai escrever?

- A minha carta de demissão, provavelmente, por chegar de mãos vazias. – Kagome suspirou. Ela lhe deu as costas. – A propósito, parabéns pelo acordo.

- Ah! Isso. Obrigado. Embora ainda seja um pouco cedo. Não há nada decidido, e como eu disse...

- Já sei. Nenhuma palavra ou serei processada. – Kagome deu um sorriso – Não precisa se preocupar.

Ela saiu do escritório e foi para a rua. Alcançando a rua, ela ignorou a fileira de táxi e decidiu ir a pe. De que adiantava correr para a própria forca?

O maior furo de sua vida foi entregue de bandeja e ela estragou tudo.

Olhando por cima do ombro, observou o ostentoso prédio, brilhando ao sol de fim de tarde. Lembrou-se de InuYasha dormindo no sofá... de repente, foi tomada por uma tristeza de natureza mais pessoal.

- Seu ao menos eu tivesse beijado...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Naraku disse para você entrar assim que chegasse. – Eri a cumprimentou – E pelo visto, ele esta mal humorado.

Talvez ele já soubesse. Kagome suspirou indo ao escritório praticamente vazio, batendo na porta.

Bem pelo menos a salvaria do problema de repetir toda a discussão.

- Como foi?- Naraku perguntou desligando o telefone. – Ah! Isso chegou para você.

Kagome observou o imenso buquê de orquídeas. Kagome emburrou a cara imaginando de quem poderia ser.

- Sabe, a maioria das mulheres dariam um braço para que Kouga lhe enviasse flores e implorasse perdão.

- Não Naraku. Elas não deveriam fazer isso.

- Que mentira ele inventou dessa vez?

Kagome não queria abrir o cartão para ler outra desculpa esfarrapada. Outro pedido de perdão.

- então como foi com o Taisho? – Naraku perguntou novamente, voltando a examinar as anotações. Naraku não gostava de perguntar duas vezes. Kagome não podia prorrogar mais a situação.

- Não muito bem. – ela viu o rosto de Naraku contrair.

- O que quer dizer exatamente?

Kagome engoliu em seco, abrindo o envelope do cartão por que não sabia o que fazer. Preferia as desculpas patéticas do Kouga, que imaginar as mil maneiras de Naraku torturá-la.

- Ele não estava muito disposto a dar entrevistas, estava cansado...

- O InuYasha Taisho nunca fica cansado. Aquele moleque tem mais energia do que três de você. É difícil, mas tenho que admitir que o que ele faz é impressionante.

- Ele _estava_ cansado. – Kagome insistiu, tirando o cartão do envelope para lê-lo. Qualquer coisa era melhor que enfrentar o olhar do chefe. – Ele teve umas horas turbulentas, e-

- Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a negociação?

Por um segundo ela hesitou mas piscou e balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

- Então o que descobriu exatamente? – ele foi direto e não exibia nem um sorriso sarcástico.

- _"Que ele é lindo quando está dormindo"_ Veja bem, ele estava dormindo quando eu cheguei.

- E então? Você fez um cafezinho e o acordou com um lindo sorriso...

- _"Quem dera..."_

Ela não conseguia encará-lo. Ao invés disso, encarava o cartão que estava em suas mãos, ouvindo Naraku relatar todas as maneiras felizes que ela, possivelmente, fez, a voz ficando cada vez mais elevada. Estava cego pela súbita mudança em Kagome, para a transformação que acontecia a sua frente para o fato que Kagome sorria na sua frente.

- O que conseguiu dele Kagome? – Naraku estava realmente muito sério, se fosse um momento diferente, ela estaria se encolhendo na cadeira.

- Nada. – ela disse novamente, mais confiante desta vez, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto, divertindo-se com a confusão no rosto dele. – Ele vem me pegar em uma hora. Vamos jantar!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ogenki desu ka mina-san?**

**Espero que estejam muito bem!**

**Eu estou aqui mais uma vez com mais um capítulo de Mundo de Personalidades. Espero que gostem desse daqui, gostei bastante de escrevê-lo, mesmo que ele esteja meio monótono ¬¬' Eu prometo que o próximo melhora! Huhu Esse jantar promete!**

**Mas eu acho que vai demorar um pouquinho... Vocês devem me entender né? As aulas já estão começando e eu tenho que dar uma adiantadinha no Hentai de CPP. ****Pretendo**** postar antes das férias terminarem... MAS, não está nada certo! Onegai! Tenham piedade de mim! Eu estou estudando de manhã para não ficar enferrujada quando voltar para a escola! Juro que faço o possível para escrever, adoro vocês e sei que merecem cada esforço, então peço que tenham um pouco de paciência, pois eu prometo que farei o possível.**

**Quanto ao capítulo, confesso que ele já estava pronto há um tempinho... nn' Mas eu estava enrolando pra revisar. E espero que não tenha nenhum erro. Se não a espera foi em vão... ¬¬**

**Brigadão pela compreensão e pelo carinho e paciência de ler o que escrevo. Adoro vocês, até a próxima atualização viu?**

**Sorede, vamos responder as Reviews???**

**Dóris Bennington: **Xuxu!!! Q bom q vc gostou do prólogo e da sinopse! Brigadaaaa!!! E eu adoro dar patadas na Kikyou!!! Huhu sempre q eu tiver oportunidade eu farei isso com prazer!!! Huahuasuhausa vc naum tem idéia de como eu odeio essa víbora!!! Òó Vamus matá-la juntas!!! Hohoho

**Neiva:** Neiva!!! Sumidaaa!!! Garota!!! Por ond vc andou? Tava com saudades de vc!!! Não é tão beleza assim, e muito menos divino. E a K-chan apareceu! Hohohoho Complicadinha ela não??? Huhuhu bjinhu menina! Tava com saudade mesmo! Aparece viu? Bjinhus!!! E Onegai! Não morra por curiosidade viu?

**Brouillard:** Será mesmo tão quente assim? Será que a K-chan deveria mesmo bijar o Inu-kun, para assim aplacar a sua expectativa? Hihi, mas eu não fiz isso. Já pensou ficou um pouco vulgar. Mas no próximo o negócio esquenta!!! Huhuhu. Por favor!!! Não morra de ansiedade! Uii! Já pensou em quantas pessoas já me ameaçaram dessa forma? óò Vcs querem me deixar com consciência pesada??? Huhu e quanto o saco de pancadas... huhuhu... Ela vai continuar sendo... huhu por toda a fic! XD Espero que você acompanhe e goste dessa história. Kissus!

**mk-chan160:** Oieee! Eu estou continuando a fic sim! É o capítulo passado foi pequeníssimo, mas que bom q te agradou! Mas esse foi maiorzinhu não foi??? Hihihi Bem, a K-chan não começou com o pé direito... Mas no parece que agora ela começou com o esquerdo, com o direito, com os pés diagonais, e mas mãos e tudo mais... huhu, vê se pode... ela Vai jantar com o MEU Inu-kun!!! É bom ela não ir muito pra frente não... se não... Nós a esfolamos!!! Hihi bjinhu!!!

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.: **Oieee!!!! É verdade mesmo... foi um azar... mas há males que vem para o bem... e eu já reescrevi o capítulo e postei... huhuhu deu trabalho, sim. Foi frustrante sim. Mas até que não ficou de todo mal... Ao menos vc achou um ponto positivo! Vc já leu tudo? Espero que tenha gostado! O q é mó legal, é vc!!! Qualquer defeito me avise viu? Estou aqui para criticas e sugestões! Beijões garota!!!


End file.
